One Last Chance, An Infinity Orb Story
by Superherofan
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is given one last shot at life by a mysterious girl. But he gets more than he bargined for when he gets stuck teaching her less-than graceful student. And turning to Ahsoka for help might just make things worse. Time Travel. Before Yuzzhan Vong War. Some Legion of Superheroes and Teen Titans references.
1. Prologue

One Last Chance. An Infinity Orb Fanfic/Spin-off.

I do not own Star wars, I do own my OCs, but they're not really the focus of this. Yet.

Prologue: The Chosen One Reborn!

* * *

**23 years after the Battle of Yavin, over the Jedi temple on Yavin four, where Luke Skywalker and his niece Jaina Solo train young Jedi in the ways of the force. Anakin Skywalker, using his powers as a force ghost, watches his son and grand daughter as they teach their young pupils:**

"Ahh, brings back Memories doesn't it?" A young girl calmly states to Anakin, her black hair flows in the wind behind her.

"Yes," Anakin answers before he realizes he's at least fifty feet off the ground, and a living breathing human girl is talking to him like it's no big deal. And she's flying with out any assistance. 'Who are you?" he demands.

"Is that any way to talk to a girl?" The seventeen year old girl asks. "Especially one with my kind of powers?" Her green eyes seem to be looking elsewhere as she talks. "Who I am is not important, what is important, is who you are, who you were, and who you might still become."

"My life is over, I've made enough mistakes already. I just want to watch the peaceful moments."

"What if I said that within the next three years, a force more terrible than the Empire ever was would come through this galaxy and destroy countless lives, including the lives of two of your grandchildren. What if I told you that it was a direct result of your actions when you were Darth Vader? What If I told you that only one person could have the power to stop them before they destroy nearly everything your children have worked for?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying take my hand, and let me show you something." The girl says.

"I'm a ghost, I can't take anything."

"Hurry up!" the girl snatches Anakin's hand from him, and they are pulled into a wild adventure.

**4 years in the future, **in a church-like building on Hapes, a funeral procession, a brown haired boy lies on a stone table, surrounded by Han Solo and Leia Solo, Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker and his sister Jaina, as well as many others.

"Who is he?" Anakin questions. Until he realizes. "My grandson."

"He was killed by the Yuuzhen Vong, a dangerous race of beings completely devoid of the force, He's not the only one to have been killed. Thousands of planets were decimated by their invasion. An invasion caused by one of your former apprentices." The girl explains as flashes of the destroyed worlds appeared before the two of them. "Your other grandson was captured by them, and tortured until he became insane, and had given in to the dark side. He eventually would walk the same dark path as you, under the training of your former student."

"Why show me this?" Anakin asks as he sees two of his grandchildren clash their lightsabers against each other, both having the intent to kill the other. "Why not warn them?"

"Why show you this? It's because of this that Luke Skywalkers Jedi order will eventually be destroyed by a new order of Sith. Or should I say because of your actions."

"What?" The scene before them changes again, to an army of Red-lightsaber wielding Sith descending upon the Jedi temple on Yavin, as helpless Jedi are killed by the new Sith Regime, the One Sith.

"You descendants will die at the hands of enemies you created!" The girl continues. "all these tragedies I've described to you are indirectly or directly your fault. Your turn to the dark side is responsible for the eventual turn of one of your fellow Jedi to the same. He will create the One Sith. and they will destroy the Jedi Order created by Luke Skywalker."

"There is nothing for me to do. I'm dead, I can't fight anyone anymore, I can only observe. There is no way for me to help them, there is nothing I can do for them!" Anakin shoots back at the girl. "It's not as though I can regain my body and powers and fight alongside the new Jedi!"

"and that brings me to my next point. What if there was a way to give you back your body? What if I could offer you, One last chance, one last shot. No resets, no restarts, just, one."

"You can't offer me that. No one can."

"Ahh, but just look, you're already partially restored." Anakin looks down to see his right hand. in the flesh. not a droid arm, not the blue hue it usually had, but the flesh and blood he had when he was alive. His other hand had also returned, as had his feet. he reached up to touch his face and he felt it. He actually felt it!

"What power is this? It's impossible."

"Not for me. My power does not come from the force alone. And now, no longer does yours."

"What?"

"You won't admit it, but you can't stand being unable to fight. Unable to help people, or yourself. I can give you the power to fight, starting with the restoration of all your force powers, and as you help me, I'll give you new powers that you can bring back here when your done, and with them, you'll be able to do more than fight." The girl takes in a breath. "You'll be able to win!"

"why are you doing this?"

"I came to you because despite everything you've done, your knowledge of both sides of the force is extensive. and I need someone who knows more about the force than me, to train my student. He desperately needs to master this power, and I naturally thought of you. If you help him and teach him, I'll give you what I've promised, and I'll help you find a way to bring back Padme. With your help I can save his friends world, and with my help, you can save the Jedi. I'll even send my student with you! And with every thing you do to help him, your powers will increase, and you will regain your body."

"Who are you?"

"A traveler." The girl says. "So, do we have an accord? You can say no of course, and go back to being a wandering ghost. But are you satisfied with that? You'll never get another chance like this."

Thinking of his beloved wife, and his son, his daughter, his grandchildren, all those people he had killed, did he deserve one last chance? Probably not, but he would let this be his punishment. He would fix all that he had done wrong, and restore order to the galaxy. Only when he accomplished that, would he be able to forgive himself. "Alright." He answered.

"Sorry?" The girl asked.

"Take me with you. I'll help."

"Not like that you won't."

"What do you mean?"

"Here." Waving her hand, Anakin's old Jedi robes appeared, covering the remaining ghostly parts of his body. "and here, are all the lightsabers you've ever constructed, even the ones that ended up destroyed. From both you time as a Jedi and Sith. But you can just take the Jedi ones if you wish." with another wave of her hand, six lightsabers appeared, two were the ones Anakin had built when he was a Padawan, and the third when he was a Knight. The same saber Luke had used to fight him the first time. The other three were different ones he had used as Darth Vader.

"No, I'll take them all, as reminder's of who I am, and what I've done."

"Sounds good." Anakin takes the lightsabers and hides them in his robes, only wearing one of his Jedi and one of his Sith sabers on the outside.

"Well, shall we begin?" The girl grabs Anakin's arm, and pulls him with her to another universe.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Darth Sidious, a legendary Sith to be sure." An eighteen year old boy says as he walks throughout the corridors of an abandoned Imperial building on Coruscant. Rumor was this used to be one of the Emperor's luxury buildings. And his secrets could be hidden here. "Well I hope he doesn't mind if I go through his stuff."

"Zenaku, sir, I should inform you that this building is scheduled for demolition in sixteen standard hours." A protocol droid that Zenaku had picked up said, it had already been reprogrammed to assist him around the planet/city.

"Oh, we'll be out of here by then." He responds. "In the mean time, try to see if you can get that console back up and running." He gestures to a nearby computer in the spacious room.

"yes sir.

Zenaku breathes deeply as he focuses his power until finally, he lashes out with his power causing a stone statue to crumble revealing a small switch. "perfect." Using the force he flips the switch, which reveals a set of stairs. He descends them, and eventually comes to a door. "I guess knocking is out of the question." with strength alone, he knocks down the door, revealing what looks like an armoury. A large room filled with with all sorts of Sith artifacts, and weapons. Holocrons, Lightsabers, ancient Sith swords and the like. "The Emperor's collection of Sith artifacts. Probably only a fraction of it. But it's definitely, an excellent start."

* * *

**To Be continued. Maybe.**

This is a spin-off of my other story. **The Infinity Orb. **Which "the girl" and Zenaku are both OC's from. If you enjoy mega crossovers that include star wars. You might like it. If you can keep up with the fandoms anyway.

I might continue this if people like it, but it will focus more on a fully restored Anakin upon his return to the Star Wars galaxy.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Reunion With Starkiller

Don't Own Star wars, just Chamie.

* * *

**Unleash the Force! Reunion with Starkiller!**

* * *

"Two things," Anakin asked the young girl who had been leading him, "What is your name? And where are we going?" it seemed as though the pair was flying through hyperspace, without a ship.

"My name is Chamie!" Chamie seemed a bit too relaxed, "And we're going to find you a ship, from one of your old apprentices, and enemies."

"Which one?" Anakin pressed for more info.

"He is a clone," Chamie turned to look at Anakin, "of Starkiller."

"No, ..."

"What?"

"You mean the clone that nearly destroyed Kamino? The 'clone' you speak of wasn't a clone at all."

"Hold up, he's the original?"

"We tried to clone him several times, but I realized that somehow, he was interfering with them, making them crazy. Using what we had I managed to bring his preserved body back to life. But I restrained him, and using my power, I erased his memories, altered them to make him believe he was a clone before he could realize he was alive. I did this so that if he turned on me again, the next clone would not be antagonized by his soul. He did escape, and then."

"You sent a new clone after him, one that would be strong enough to take him down, when he came after you. Once he 'defeated' you, the clone and the bounty hunter, Boba Fett, followed you when the Rebels took you. You even lied to the only successful clone and told him another clone was the original!"

"But both the clone, and the original met they're end when we first landed, they were evenly matched. But eventually Galen won, and..."

"Then you finished him."

"Yes, his failure was complete, there was no way I could control him, and cloning him was no longer an option. The Rebels had taken Kamino, and I had other duties to tend to."

"And what of the pilot?"

"She was killed by the bounty hunter."

"Good to know."

"What!" Anakin could never get a read on this girl.

"We, are going back in time to save them, from yourself. You have yet to regain all your abilities, help me save them, and you will regain more of your body and power back."

"A...alright."

"You seem to know more about the force than I thought, being able to reanimate someone and instantly modify their memories."

"I used an ancient Sith magic to pull his soul from the time he died to the present. Of course, it did take a lot of effort."

"I've never heard of a Sith magic with that capability." Chamie replied,

"Look, I traveled the galaxy in search of ways to defeat my master in that metal prison I had to live in. Sith Magic is just one of the things I discovered. That is what we're supposed to do, surpass the master." Anakin took in a breath, "However, I can't say the things I did to obtain my knowledge, are anything to be proud of."

"Look, I know you've made mistakes, but there's no more time for you to keep looking back, the only important direction is forward."

"Of course."

^At least he's remorseful^ Chamie thinks to herself. "Ah, here we are. Right on schedule."

"Dantooine, Of course I never let it slip to anyone that I was ever captured in the first place, so I never told the Emperor that I was inside the Rebel base."

"Right. We're going for stealth, so don't do anything too destructive, also wear this." Chamie placed a rebel pilot helmet on Anakin's head, "this will prevent anyone from sensing you or recognizing you. You could walk right up to yourself and you wouldn't notice!"

"One helmet is going to do all that?" Anakin asks.

"Hey, it only took two Stormtrooper helmets to fool the _entire staff _aboard the Death Star. This has to work!"

"Alright, but I prefer the more, direct, approach."

"Yes, but if you don't want the universe to unravel itself, you will do what I say." Chamie's voice transitions from teenage girl to army general.

"Alright, then we should go outside the landing dock."

"Is that where Starkiller crashed?"

"No, but we can't walk the entire way there."

"Alright." The duo walks into the base, with little to no notice of them taken. Passing by a large amount of X-wings, and Y-wings. they finally find a land speeder, complete with a small shield generator, and some blaster cannons on the sides and underside.

"Wait." Chamie says as Anakin leaps in the driver's seat. She walks over to one of the rebels who is doing maintenance on his X-wing. "Hey, we've been assigned to make the look-out rounds, but we've forgotten our weapons. Can you direct me to some blasters?"

"Aren't ya a little young to be on the front line girlie?" The rebel mechanic asks, lifting his moustachioed face from the engine of the X-wing.

"Yes, Yes I am. I'm a new recruit, now about those blasters."

"Should be some over by that control panel." The mechanic waves over to the back of the hangar.

"Thank you sir." Chamie quickly grabs two blasters and takes them back to the speeder.

"We don't need those." Anakin questions, "We have lightsabers."

"Yes, but I don't think we should go without a weapon or two in reserve. Besides, I'm more skilled with the gun than the sword."

"Alright." Firing up the engine of the Speeder. Anakin and his crazy spirit guide sped off towards the soon-to-be crash site.

Chamie was asleep in minutes. Anakin stayed focused. He knew where the Rouge Shadow would crash. With any luck, they would be a bit early.

Traveling the planet's vast savannah, Anakin finally finds the place. He shuts down the speeder, and waits.

And waits.

He looks up to see two shooting stars as night time has fallen. Oh shoot.

Anakin flips the ignition switch, and pushes on the throttle.

He comes up a hill to see the Rogue Shadow in a dog fight with the Slave I.

Chamie snaps her eyes open. "You ready?"

"Always."

Chamie raised her hands, and soon, the two ships stopped moving, their engines flipped off. Gently, the ships lower to the ground.

The Slave I opens first, as a man in a black cloak leaps out of it, and charges at the Rogue Shadow.

Anakin watches, as he waits for the next part.

The bottom of the Rogue Shadow opens, and another man, the same height and build, runs out as well. Two blue lightsabers igniting with a 'snap-hiss.'

The black-cloaked man ignites two red lightsabers.

The world seems to slow down as the two run at each other.

When they clash, their movements are barely readable. Their blades flash with light as they connect.

"Alright then. You said Galen beats the clone right?"

"Yes,"

"Then, I deal with yourself, you deal with Fett."

"Wha?" Before Anakin can protest, Chamie has vanished. "Well, I know how Obi-wan feels about my sudden exits."

**Inside the Rogue Shadow.**

"Who are you?" the blond haired ex-TIE Fighter pilot, Juno Eclipse, has a blaster in her hand, pointed at Chamie.

"I'm just here to save your life, put the gun down." Chamie says, keeping completely cool.

"I'll put it down, when I get some answers."

Looking out the viewport, Chamie sees that the battle between Galen and his dark clone, has moved away, towards the ridge.

"I'm going to-"

Before Chamie can finish her explanation, the door to the back of the ship hisses as it's forced open. A dark figure that is more machine than man, enters the room. He extends his hands, force choking Chamie and Juno, slamming them on the walls.

"Ahh, Lord Vader, it's good we found you." Chamie manages to get out.

"I shall deal with you later. Where is Starkiller?" Darth Vader demands.

Chamie's hands fly together, making several strange shapes with them.

"Where is he!" Vader roars again.

"Genjutsu, Sleep." Chamie whispers.

"What!" Darth Vader tightens his grip on Chamie, but suddenly releases his hold on both her and Juno. Falling down to one knee. "What kind of trick are you-"

Chamie is at him, latching her arm to Vader's head. In a swirl of blue light, both disappear.

**Back to the fight.**

"Vader! I know you set this up!" Galen roars, keeping himself matched with his opponent. Attack for attack, block for block. The battle is heated, and fast-paced. Galen was already riddled with wounds. He only had one lightsaber left. His opponent was winning.

"He did." a girl says, Vader was beside her, he tries to stand, and the girl jumps away.

Seeing Vader free, Galen unleashed the full power of his fury, his hand shoots up, catching his evil side off guard with a huge blast of the force, sending his evil clone into the side of the Slave I. Using the force again, he pulls him straight down into the ground, and then towards himself, he charges his left hand with lightning, and lets it explode in his clone's face.

But the clone is equally fast, releasing his own force lightning at the original.

But it's not enough; Galen reached back to his side with his right hand, grabs his lightsaber, ignites it, and cleaves through the lightning. With a few quick movements with his blade, and another great push with the force, the clone is blasted backwards, falling on the ground. Sans his arms and legs.

Covered in cuts and wounds, Galen stands. Staring at Vader, he realizes the girl is moving her hands into very odd shapes.

"It is done then, your failure is complete." Vader says, pulling one of the dead clone's lightsaber's to himself. He takes ten steps forward, igniting the blade, "I have no more need of you." Galen is still quite a ways away from him, but his body is feeling the effects of using so much power. Vader doesn't seem to be looking at Galen.

Galen walks towards Vader. He raises his hand, but Vader continues to walk past him, and cut's the head off a non-existent man. Turning the lightsaber off, he walks towards the Slave I. Which has a man in Jedi robes, and the bounty hunter standing by.

"What of the pilot?" Vader asks.

"Dead." Boba Fett answers.

"Well done, you can expect your payment as soon as we return to Imperial space."

The dark lord of the Sith, and the bounty hunter, boarded the Slave I. The engines of which fired up, taking the two back to the nearest Star Destroyer.

Galen seemed confused, but not for long. "Juno!" Forcing himself to stand, he walks towards the Rogue Shadow.

"Galen!" Juno descends the ramp, and runs to Galen, helping him to stand.

"You're welcome." Chamie says, the man wearing the Jedi robes behind her.

"Who are you?" Galen questions.

"I am Anakin Skywalker."

"Who?" Galen asks, a similar look of confusion on Juno's face.

"I'm Chamie, and we just saved your life."

"Okay..." Juno stretches out her word.

"Look, I'm trying to organize a small team from across time to save the galaxy from a threat bigger than Vader and the Empire. You were supposed to die today, and we prevented it for this purpose."

"What do you want?" Galen hasn't really learned anything yet.

"First we should get those wounds healed up."

**Five Minutes Later;**

"So you're enlisting us?" Juno concludes after Chamie explains the whole point of her crazy plan. Galen lies on the medical table, resting.

"Look, we saved you because we need your help. We are only two people, and we need incredibly strong people like Galen and excellent pilots like you. We need to remain a small group, but we need powerful members." Chamie says. "You won't have to deal with Vader hunting you anymore, and you can help people."

"What did you do to him?" Anakin questions; gesturing to Galen.

"Oh, I undid the memory manipulation; it may take him a few days for his head to process it all."

"Of course. I should have realized." Anakin's sarcasm is a little too pronounced.

"What's the end goal?" Juno jumps back into the conversation.

"Preservation of the New Jedi order that will be made after the Empire falls, destruction of the Yuzzhan Vong, and defending the galaxy from an even worse threat." Chamie continues explaining.

"Trillions of lives are on the line." Anakin adds. "Our failure is made less likely with more powerful and experienced members."

"You're already on the run, if you come with us, I can promise that you won't be hunted anymore."

"I accept." Galen speaks up, to the shock and awe of Juno. His brown eye's opening. He rubs his head, pushing his messy brown hair.

"Galen-"

"I'm sorry Juno. But we both know that fighting is the only thing I''ve ever been good at. I'm going with them."

"I'm going with you!"

"And he's Darth Vader!" Chamie pointed to Anakin.

**"WHAT!"**

* * *

**To Be Continued... Soon!**

Talk your way out of that one Ani.

I know that the fight between Galen and the Dark Apprentice was short, but that is how I would see such a battle. They are very evenly matched, until Galen gets angry. You threaten Juno, and you're dead. Unless your Vader, because he _must_ survive until **Return Of the Jedi. **His overwhelming power comes from his love for Juno. So when he thought Vader had killed her... yeah.

I know it's a short chapter, but I wanted to end it right here. The Next Chapter will come soon though!

Thanks to Tiger002 for the review!


	3. Enlist

Enlist.

I don't own Star wars, or Teen Titans, just the crazy.

* * *

"My name is Anakin Skywalker. I have done terrible things, things a person shouldn't even be able to comprehend the thought of doing. I have made slaves of entire planets and destroyed them as well. I have train killers and monsters, and I've ruined billions of lives. I killed my fellow Jedi, young and old, and through my choice alone, I brought an entire galaxy to the breaking point. I am the monster known as Darth Vader. I regret my actions every day. From this point on, everything I do, is penance for it." Anakin explains.

"You, are Darth Vader?" Juno Eclipse asks in disbelief,

"RARR!" Galen ignites his lightsaber, charging at Anakin.

"Take it outside boys!" Chamie demands, force-pushing the two down the landing ramp, and back on the planet.

"You! You put me through those harsh ordeals, all the pain, the suffering, all the lives you threw away, and you think you can just... appear, asking for _my_ help? You tried to kill me! Twice!"

"I was wrong Galen, I was wrong from the day I chose to help the Emperor, the day I turned on my fellow Jedi. The day I caused my wife to die."

Galen attempts to reignite his lightsaber, but it flies from his hand, and into Chamie's, who already has the other saber. Anakin checks his robe to find his blades are missing as well.

"You can't explain away a lifetime of destruction Vader! You can't just go and change everything!"

"Your right, I can't change the past in any drastic way, but I can change the future. My son's future. And yours."

"DIE!" Galen unleashes a huge current of force lightning, which Anakin leaps to avoid. But Galen charges in, focusing his power in his fists, he lands a crushing right hook to Anakin's face, sending him flying into a stone.

Anakin uses the force to crush the hard rock before he hits it, and quickly scrambles to his feet. He looked down to realize he could actually _feel _his two feet. Had he already earned some of his physical form back? He refocuses his attention to Galen. Barely having the time to dodge another blast of force lightning. Anakin breathes deeply, trying to focus.

"You once told me, that without you, I'd never be free. And you were right, without outside help, I could never have never been redeemed, my Son, had the opportunity to do what I wouldn't let you do. I was wrong, and I deserve whatever feelings of hatred you have towards me. I just want to help as many people as I can with this last chance I've been given."

"It doesn't change anything, You killed me! And worse, you brought me back to life, and then tried to control me again!" Galen punches Anakin again, and again. Not letting up. But Anakin stops resisting.

"Enough!" Juno yells, tears in her eyes.

"You heard her!" Chamie is between Galen and Anakin, blocking Galen from Anakin. "You've had your chance. Now decide, will you join with your former enemy for the good of the galaxy, the Jedi, and yourself? Or will you make the same dark choice this man once did, and cause the galaxy to forever stand in darkness?"

"Galen!" Juno pleads,

"The only way for me to be able to keep an eye on you, is for me to go with you." Galen says, taking a step back.

"Good, Ms. Eclipse, if you don't mind, I'd like to go as soon as you can have the ship ready. Anakin here will help you." Chamie slaps Anakin hard on the back, healing his face and other injuries.

**Twenty minutes of repairing the Rogue Shadow, and the four shoot into space. But what they don't realize, is that they forgot something very important.**

The Dark Apprentice, lays on the ground, his arms and legs all missing, but he wasn't dead, not yet. The cauterization done by the lightsaber has kept him alive, but just barely. The Dark Apprentice opens his eyes, awakened by the sound of the leaving ship.

"Ahh good, you're awake." A young but dark voice is heard by the apprentice.

"Who... are you?" The Dark Apprentice asks.

"Call me Zenaku, I am more powerful than any Sith could even dream of becoming, and I have a proposition for you."

**Inside the Rogue Shadow.**

"Galen, I need to know if there is anyone you think could help us, preferably still alive." Chamie requests as she sits beside Galen and behind Anakin.

"There is no one, that would be easy to find." Galen answers.

"I have an idea." Anakin announces, "We could get ourselves some soldiers."

"Where?" Chamie turns on the chosen one, "We can't exactly just hijack a Star destroyer and order the clones on boards to obey us!"

"You can't." Anakin says, "But Darth Vader can."

"I thought the idea was to remain a small group?" Galen interjects, bitterness in his voice.

"True, we do want to be a small group, but in a galaxy this big, we might want a flagship." Anakin says, "Besides, there must be way we can get some volunteers to help run a large ship."

"Well, maybe..." Chamie thinks to herself for a second. "Look, I think we should start with powerful individuals first."

"Ah! I've got it! Maris Brood!" Juno throws in as she reads the flight memory of the Rouge Shadow. "Remember? You fought her on Felucia!"

"But as I said, it would be hard to find her. I let her go, but I didn't exactly ask where she was going."

"With my powers I could find her." Chamie proclaims, " I'll get us there, the three of you handle the rest."

"Of course." Juno turns to the pilot window and inputs the co-ordinates for the forested planet.

Chamie grabs onto her chair breathing deeply as the entire ship disappears to all outside eyes...

**Felucia, the day after Starkiller defeated Maris Brood. **

It had only been a day, but the Empire had already sent more troops to occupy Felucia, over a thousand Stormtroopers had descended that day, reclaiming the area that Starkiller had cleared of Imperials the day before.

The Moff of the region was _not_ happy, his forces on the planet had been eradicated, and as he was not aware of the Secret Apprentice (Hence the name), he was frustrated that, as he believed, the natives of the planet had destroyed his forces. Moff Xel Killdar had personally come to Felucia, commanding his forces from his own _Imperial-II Class Star Destroyer._ He was swift in his occupying the area in question. Determined to find the source of the Imperial Casualties.

Moff Killdar was fairly young for his rank, he was a sturdy, fit man in his late twenties. His clean-shaven, and almost all bone face, and dark brown eyes were filled with anger. His black hair was kept short as was required of all Military officers in the Empire. The Empire that, according to our esteemed, Moff;

"The dissidents of this horrid planet will learn to fear! One way or another, no rebellion will be tolerated!" The Moff roars at the Stormtrooper on his view-screen. "Find anything that could link the deaths of our fallen men to anyone, double your search. Burn the forest down if you have to!"

"Of course Sir!" The Stormtrooper responds, turning back to the interior of the base, the Stormtrooper shuts the feed off.

The Moff sat down in his rather comfortable chair at the front of the command bridge. Unlike most Moffs serving under the banner of the Empire, Xel valued the lives of the comparatively small amount of forces he had been given command over. His ability to preserve the lives of his men _and_ produce terrifying results was the reason he had been given the title of Moff in the first place, and he was not going to let his reputation go down because of a few rebellious fools on a jungle planet!

"Sir! A small ship has come up on the radar, and is requesting your attention."

"Tell them to wait." Xel responds, adjusting his uniform as he dismisses the insignificant transmission.

"It's Lord Vader sir, he wishes to land on planet."

"Put him on the screen then." Xel's entire posture snaps to it's usual conforming self. Holding up his hand in the Imperial Salute. Vader's masked face appearing on the screen. "Lord Vader, a pleasant surprise to see you my lord."

"I have come on a mission for the Emperor himself, however, I encountered some rebels earlier and my ship's hyperdrive has burned out. I require the use of one of your Star Destroyers as a starting point for my mission." Darth Vader's cold and demanding voice sends a shiver down the normally confident Moff's spine.

"Of course my Lord, take your pick." Moff Xel responds without hesitation.

"Your compliance is appreciated." Vader cuts the transmission, and the Moff relaxes again.

"We're about to get a surprise check-up, make sure the men are all ready." Xel commands.

**Aboard the Rogue Shadow.**

Darth Vader sits down as he flips off the transmitter. His body quickly turns back into Anakin Skywalker.

"I... can't believe they actually bought that." Juno states with amazement in her voice.

"Twenty-plus years of practice later." Chamie whispers, resting her head on the nearby table. "Enjoying the new ability?"

"No, but it works." Anakin says, "I really don't like this, even if they believe I am Vader."

"Which you are-"

"_And _they don't question the fact that I am flying a different ship."

"Which they won't."

"_AND_ they obey my orders."

"Which they will."

"They _will _notice that I have two female 'Imperial soldiers' and my apprentice with me."

"Ah-Oh, I hadn't thought of that." Chamie quickly muses. "A-ha! Got it! We'll just have to steal some clothes!"

Anakin smacked his fore-head with his palm. "And how do you expect to do that?"

"We won't, Darth Vader will."

"Shouldn't we just go down to the planet and start looking?" Galen asks.

"No, we need to upgrade your ship and get a new escape pod as well." Chamie answers.

"Right. Initiating the landing sequence." Anakin says as he takes the controls. "Juno and Chamie will have to hide in the back while I, borrow our supplies."

"Sounds like a plan." Chamie says.

"Galen needs to stay with the ship as well."

"Why-"

"Because you don't exist. Remember?" Chamie cuts him off.

The Rogue Shadow has a clean landing inside the hangar, and a large group of Imperial Stormtroopers are the welcoming party.

"I have a bad feeling about all this." Juno says to Chamie as they walk to the sleep area.

"Why does everybody say that!" Chamie asks the universe. Sealing herself in with Juno as Anakin casts another illusion to look like Vader.

"Show-time." Anakin walks down the steps, his shoes had metal on the bottom so he still would make the clanging sound as he walked.

"Lord Vader, we have a repair crew on standby for you sir."

"That won't be necessary, I just need you to do something for me."

"Anything Lord Vader." The Stormtrooper asks, Vader seems to be eyeing up the trooper.

"Clone Troopers, execute Order One-hundred and Fifty." Anakin drops his disguise, revealing his Jedi self.

"Of course sir." the Stormtrooper turns to the nearby commanding officer and shoots him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" the other troopers attack the first Stormtrooper, but are cut down by Anakin and shot down by the Stormtrooper.

"Good to see you General Skywalker." The first trooper says through his helmet, standing beside the Jedi.

"Rex, old buddy, how have you been?" Anakin asks his former commander in chief.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Actually, you code is on you and it's the same, CC-7567, also know as Rex. And now I know where many of my friends in the Grand Army of the Republic got transferred to when I took hold of the five-o-first."

"Of course general."

"I'm not your superior anymore, and it's good to see you well, Galen!"

Galen flies down the ramp, and quickly dispatches several of the troopers with a flurry of lightsaber strokes.

"Stand down!" A trooper demands before he is shot by another of the troopers.

"Order One Hundred and Fifty; In the case that the galactic Senate, especially the Supreme Chancellor and all those within have been destroyed, command of the GAR will fall directly to the Jedi Order until peace can be reestablished and democracy between all planets has resumed." The Stormtrooper immediately says. "Long live the republic."

"Ahh, good to see that even after one order has been used the others still work."

"Work? Some of us were transferred here because of our defiance of Order 66. And our choice to not kill our Jedi commanders, demoted for not completing our task." Rex says as he fights down any of the troopers daring enough to face him.

"Good to see that you're not actually perfectly obedient." Chamie says as she descends the ramp of the Rogue Shadow. Fire in her hands, she burns a trooper that attacks her.

"I honestly am surprised it worked." Anakin continues, "How many on this ship will respond to it though?"

"More than half of the crew are former members of the GAR sir. But not all of them will obey the old orders." Rex slows his shots down as less of the troopers are attacking him.

"Lets hope they have a good memory." Anakin runs to the nearest communicator in the landing bay, and starts using his exclusive pass-codes to shut off and delete all video records from the docking bay. He turns around to see that out of the hundred clones that had been there at the arrival of his team, only a measly thirty remained.

"I seem to recall someone saying that we'd keep the team small." Galen says to Anakin.

"We can pilot this thing with less than half the troops in here, and if we end up having to take out several clones along the way, then thats fine by me." Chamie analytically responds. "This Star Destroyer is supposed to be destined for the entire crew dying anyway." She has her hand pressed on the floor of the hangar.

"How do you know that?"

"One of my abilities allows me to see the past and future."

"How far?" Anakin asks,

"About three days. Maris Brood will be caught and brought aboard this station. We've already changed history. 'Darth Vader' will take her as his prisoner, after she kills all the others on the station."

"Even the..."

"It's not perfect either, but anyone who we don't beat, will be beat by her." Chamie interrupts Anakin, "We need to get to the command bridge, and Darth Vader will claim the ship for his own."

"But if the Emperor finds out..." Rex begins

"He won't. This ship will be destroyed." Anakin says, winking at his former subordinate.

"But you just said-"

"Always trust General Skywalker." Rex interrupts another Stormtrooper.

"Good man!" Chamie slaps the clone commander on the back,

"Galen, put on the Officer's clothes, they should fit, Rex, I need you and half the men to come with me. Chamie and the other half can stay with the ship." Anakin orders. "come on men move!"

"Rex." Chamie picks up the ex-commander's helmet, which she throws to Rex. "You'll need this." Chamie sets to work on the deceased troopers, taking anything and everything useful, loading it into the Rogue Shadow.

"Alright men," Anakin snaps his fingers and the illusion of his Sith armor returns. "take me to the command bridge."

"Right away sir."

Anakin heads down the hallway with fifteen Stormtroopers in tow. They turn a corner to see another squad of troopers heading towards them.

"Lord Vader!" One of the troopers say as he stands up straight and performs the salute. "We heard laser fire from the docking bay, is everything alright?"

"Yes, my ship's lasers malfunctioned, but I managed to dismantle them, they are being repaired as we speak." Anakin/Vader explains. "I must speak with your commander about your mission here, it may be related to my personal mission."

"Yes my Lord."

"Come with me."

_**At the command bridge.**_

"Moff Killdar. I appreciate the welcome I have received."

"Is everything to your liking my lord?"

"Of course, tell me what your purpose here is." Anakin/Vader asks.

"I am investigating the loss of several of my troops on-planet, specifically searching for the cause."

"Very well, continue with your search." Vader shuts off the transmitter. He walks to the back of the command bridge, and looks around.

"Lord Vader! A small craft is trying to leave the planet." an imperial officer announces.

"does it have a clearance code?"

"No. And it's not responding to our transmissions on any frequencies."

"Activate the tractor beam. I will have to talk to them personally." Vader commands, motioning to the small squad of troopers that had come to the bridge with him.

"Of course my-lord."

Now aboard this ship was the very person they had been searching for. A little convenient perhaps, but it was well timed.

"Anakin, hurry, we need to prepare our escape soon." Chamie uses the force to contact the Chosen one.

"I want this ship though." Anakin reports, "We'll need it."

"Oh, I don't doubt that, but it's just that it might take a while."

"Right, time to unleash the order then." Anakin walks towards the landing bay. As the doors open for the tractor beamed ship, a Lambda-class shuttle. Gently pulling in the struggling ship, and shutting it down remotely, causing the two side wings to fold up as it was placed on the hard floor of the landing bay.

"Stay back!" Galen commands the troops. The Stormtroopers and former GAR members all stand back.

Anakin heads to the ship, but it soon opens on it's own. Anakin barely has the time to talk before he hears two lightsabers ignite with a 'snap-hiss'

"Grand Army of the Republic, execute order one hundred and Fifty!" Anakin declares to the group, as he drops the Darth Vader illusion. He only heard five gun shots, none of which were aimed near him. "Forty." He whispers, as the sight of a purple blade fills his vision.

"Even if I have to fight my way out of here, I will live!" Maris Brood yells, her black hair and thin clothing shakes as she jumps at Skywalker, who blocks both blades with his blue one.

"Fear not, I am not here to kill you." Anakin announces, "I'm here to save you."

"Don't lie! Darth Vader!" Maris roars, jumping back only to strike again. "Why would I join the one person who struck down so many of my Jedi brothers and sisters back on Coruscant! Why should I join you!"

"Stay down Maris!" Galen demands, igniting both of his own blue blades. The Stormtroopers also had their guns aimed at the Chosen one.

"Stand down, I am Anakin Skywalker, A Jedi knight. A failure. One who wants to make things right!"

"Then let me go!" Maris attacks again, there is no rage in her eyes as she attacks, only sadness.

"Maris, you promised you would turn away from the dark side if I let you live!" Galen roars, "Look what you do now! Striking down a man that tries to redeem himself for his wrongs! Who had the same realization you did on that planet! Is this how you repay my favor!"

Maris takes a step back. "I will listen." She says, "And then maybe, I won't kill you." She flips the blades so that they point upwards.

"We need you to come with us, help us save the galaxy." Chamie pleads, "Let us save you, and then you can-"

"Intruders!" A Stormtrooper yells as he walks into the landing bay, slamming his hand on an alarm. Rex quickly shot him, but the ship was soon filled with the sound of the siren, and Anakin could hear the thousands of footsteps as the collective fighting crew members all scrambled from the source of the alarm. Anakin speeds over to a communications console, booting it up and sending a message to the entire ship.

"_All Troopers of the Grand Army of The Republic! Execute Order One Hundred and Fifty_!"

Now he could hear the sound of helmets clattering to the ground, so to keep themselves aware of who was on the Jedi's side.

"Destroy the traitors!" A Imperial Officer commands before being shot from behind.

Anakin quickly sent his next words. "All those loyal to the Republic, now is the time to prove it."

"Shoot him!" Another officer commands, who is then cut down by Galen.

Maris, looks to see Anakin ignite his blue saber, and strike down any troopers brave enough to come close. Many troopers flow into the Hangar and throw down their helmets upon seeing Rex and Anakin.

Maris roars at Anakin, "I will never join you! Even if you cut down everyone in the Empire, I won't forgive you!" she charges at a group of troopers as they try to overcome Galen, and she smoothly dispatches many in quick succession. The sounds of blaster fire and lightsabers cutting through flesh and metal fills the room.

She cuts a path through the troopers, before she's pushed back by two troopers with T-21 Repeating Blaster rifles, she puts everything she has into her defenses.

But then two of the enemy troopers manage to get inside one of the many AT-ST walkers, firing it up. And walking towards Maris specifically.

The front guns on the AT-ST fire at Maris, who won't have time to react.

"NO!" Anakin lashes out with the force, pushing himself in front of the blast, and then throwing every bit of power he could at the energy, causing it to burst into harmless, slow, light.

"Wha-why!" Maris looks over her shoulder, having no notice of Galen stepping in front of her, and defending her from the approaching troopers.

"Penance." Anakin takes a step foreword, raising his hands up at the AT-ST, and slamming it down with the force. Crushing both of the mechanical legs. "For my sins."

"You don't deserve my trust." Maris spits through gritted grey teeth, she shakes her grey-ish head, "But I'm willing to here what you have to say, _after _we get off this ship!"

"Deal." Anakin leaps up and over Maris, landing and slashing at Stormtroopers.

"Anakin, we need to tell the Moff that Vader is leaving!" Galen shouts.

"Done! I already sent a transmission of thanks from Vader to the Moff, I told him Vader took one of the shuttles instead of his own ship."

"What!" Anakin says in shock, "But then who piloted it-"

Chamie holds up what looks like an old joystick. "Newest tech, I even made it look like there were four life forms on it as well. Vader is not here anymore!"

"Kill these dissidents!" An officer says, before being shot by one of the good troopers.

"Hurry, up and help then!" Anakin says, slicing through more troopers.

"For the Republic!" a group of troopers run in, throwing their helmets down, and shooting down many of the enemy troopers. But Anakin realized that many more of the troopers were not so friendly.

More and more of the friendly troopers were falling.

"This isn't working." Anakin breathes. Trying to think of a solution, nothing comes to him, he could just keep fighting, but even if half the ships troopers would join him, most would be dead before they could reach the hanger bay. He couldn't risk losing those he already had on the off chance that they might get more soldiers.

"Anakin, it's your call." Chamie ignites her own, green-blue blade. Her movements are barely visible as she smoothly and perfectly cleaves through as many enemies as she can.

Anakin turns back to the nearby console but suddenly feels that he's more solid, and realizes that a large portion of his torso has returned. "Great." He says, holding up his hands, he focuses the force on those who oppose his plan, and forces them all head first into the floor, allowing for his allies to easily defeat them. "Is the _Shadow_ repaired?"

"It's 100% Operational." Chamie answers. "Are we going to bail?"

"We can't take the ship, I sense too many that would oppose us, and not enough that would help us and be able to run the ship effectively. Besides, I think a small group would be-"

"No, we can make it work," Galen demands, "We just need a plan!"

"A plan... Of course." And like someone had flipped on the spaceship inside the Jedi's head, Anakin calls out to Galen, "Follow me!" Anakin, Chamie, and Galen run, saber's in hand, down the nearby hall back towards the command bridge, taking a nearby turbo lift as Stormtroopers try to shoot them down.

"What's your brilliant plan now?" Chamie asks as she lets her young body catch it's breath.

"We go to the Command bridge, and lure all the troopers that want us dead up there, were we can ambush them and beat them without losing any that are still loyal to the GAR." Anakin says, but as the Turbo lift opens, they find themselves again being shot at. "Or not." Re-igniting his saber, Anakin reflects many blaster bolts back at the troopers. Cutting down the troopers as he walks past them.

"Some how I think that Rex and those with him were a special exception to the clones." Chamie says, "Because it doesn't seem like half of them care to me!"

"It was worth trying!" Anakin protests. "Let's just get to the command bridge and tell this ship to self destruct!"

"Are you crazy!" Galen cries out as he decapitates a trooper that tries to shoot him.

"Yes." Anakin answers with a straight face. "Move!" He throws a forward punch, using the force to clear a path for the three fighters. Who race into the command bridge. It doesn't take Anakin long to use his override codes to initiate the self destruct sequence.

"Alright, hang on!" Chamie grabs Anakin and Galen, using her ability to teleport them;

**Back to the hanger bay.**

"What took you!" Maris questions as she stands atop a mountain of Stormtrooper corpses.

"Wait a sec, why is there no more fighting?" Galen wonders aloud.

"They stopped coming here after you ran out of here." Rex explains. As another thirty troopers, many of whom have burn marks and scorched armor, run in, discarding their helmets.

"We have twenty minutes, load the largest transport Ships with food, ammunition and any other supplies, and lets get out of here." Anakin commands. "Bring the helmets as well, we may need to go under cover again."

"What of this ship?" Juno asks as she assists an injured trooper into one of the large transports.

"We don't have the manpower to use it, so we have to destroy it." Anakin answers, as he grabs a nearby medical droid with the force and gently places it near the transports.

"Surely they will know how you got in-"

"No one has communicated with the other ships, except me and Skywalker." Chamie answers, "And they all think that the ship is fine. No transmissions are leaving this place. No data will be able to prove that the ship was commanded to self destruct, hurry up and load those ships, and get all our allies on board. Go!"

"Come on men! Let's get moving!" Rex commands the clones, who all strip the fallen troopers of their weapons and tools, and start loading four of the larger transport ships (Specifically the landing party ships.) with food and weapons from the nearby storage areas. But It was strange, somehow their numbers were still increasing.

"I want it right full as well!" Anakin is also helping. Before his heart sinks as he comes to a realization. "We need to leave! Quickly men!" Anakin announces.

"What?" Maris asks as she lifts a crate of medicine with the force, still unsure if trusting Anakin is the right thing.

The sound of marching is heard from outside the hangar, Anakin turns to a hallway, and realizes they have two minutes left. "Hurry!"

With a great rush, the free troopers and the four force-users grab as much as they can, throwing it on the ships. Lead by the _Rogue Shadow_, the five ships exit the Star Destroyer, and head right behind the ship relative to the lead ship the Moff was on.

"Set your coordinates for Tatooine, and hope they don't track us." Anakin sends the coordinates to the four transport ships. Toggling switches and pulling leavers to get the ship ready.

"Jump to hyperspace in three, two, one..." And with the pull of a small leaver, the Rouge Shadow, followed by the four transport ships, make the jump to hyper-space.

To the outside eyes of the other ships, all they see, is the Star Destroyer exploding into shrapnel!

**Aboard the Moff's ship**

"What happened to my Star Destroyer!" Moff Killdar demands as he watches the fireworks.

"The person on the landing craft must have been-"

"No, they wouldn't have been able to take out an entire Star Destroyer!" But the Moff soon sees a massive asteroid flying through the rubble towards his own ship. Knowing of the standard power of a Star Destroyer's shields, the asteroid probably used to be even bigger.

"It's an asteroid storm sir!"

"Yes, I can see that! Aim all cannons available on the asteroid, increase shields to maximum power."

_**Aboard the Rogue Shadow, en route to Tatooine.**_

"Why Tatooine?" Juno asks, "There is nothing there but sand and crime."

"I know, that's why the Empire won't be looking there." Anakin answers, standing up and stretching his arms.

"Our membership has drastically increased from four, to two-hundred fifty former members of the GAR, one former Secret apprentice to Darth Vader, one cute former ace pilot," Chamie gives Juno a 'high-five' as she walks around past the blond, "One dimensional traveler, and the Chosen himself, as our leader." Chamie sits down at the lunch table-like seating in the room behind the pilot room.

"And you want me to join this crazy army of yours because..?" Maris questions as she nurses her many wounds.

Anakin walks in and takes a seat across from Maris.

"Alright, then, allow me." Chamie starts,

"I'll say it." Anakin interrupts, "Look, we are traveling through time an space to assemble a small team of powerful warriors and skilled soldiers to combat a threat to the galaxy more terrible than the Empire could ever be. An enemy that not even a new order of Jedi will be able to face. Grotesque beings that exist outside the force, and have it set in their minds to destroy ever being within this galaxy. I intend to create a powerful team that can give the galaxy a fighting chance in this coming invasion."

"Do these invaders have a name?"

"The Yuuzhan Vong. They despise force users of all kinds, and will come across this galaxy like a plague if we don't have the power to fight them." Anakin answers.

"Why should I trust the greatest traitor to the Jedi Order in the entirety of our existence?" Maris lashes out, barely containing her rage.

Anakin opens his robes to reveal that the majority of his body is still his ghostly form, but he has the top half of his chest in a fleshy form.

"I offered Anakin one last chance to right the many wrongs he has made. I can't allow the past to be changed on a large scale, but I can change the future. And we have changed it by saving you, Maris Brood. Because you deserve a destiny beyond that planet. A chance to help save the Galaxy from it's greatest threat yet!"

"I don't deserve anything." Maris turns away from Chamie, "I'm a hypocrite, even though I'm furious of Skywalker's betrayal of the Order, I also turned my back on what I knew was right. I can't-"

"You can, you can retake the path of the light. Help us save the future!" Chamie pleads,

"I- I still don't trust him-" Maris points at Anakin, "However, I will go with you. But if I feel for a s_econd_ that he will turn on us, I will not hesitate to strike him down."

"Good to see everyone wants to keep me honest." Anakin sighs.

"Alright then." Chamie stands up again. "Anakin, it's time." She taps Anakin on the shoulder, causing more of his physical form to return.

"For what?" Anakin questions as he moves his robes to cover himself again.

"We won't be meeting up with the others right away." Chamie stands up straight, looking to the front of the ship. "Well, You and I won't be."

"When will you be back?" Galen inquires as he walks in.

"We'll leave as soon as we arrive at Tatooine, and then we'll be back in barely a moment." Chamie answers.

"Where are we going?" Anakin presses, still not getting any answers.

"You want the rest of your body back and to start earning new powers? Then it's time to assist me in training my apprentice." Chamie explains, almost as if she is hiding something.

"Could you describe your apprentice?" Maris inquires with genuine curiosity.

"I could, but then I'd have to apologize for it later. It's best if you get to know him on your own."

The ship seems to slow down, exiting from Hyperspace,

"That was fast..." Galen expresses,

"Tatooine isn't far from Felucia, they're both in the outer rim." Juno yells back to the group.

"Look, you will need my apprentice if your to continue on this journey, so lets go."

"Alright, but I would like to note that I am not in the mood for any more surpri-" Chamie latches her hand to Skywalker's back, and both vanish into nothingness.

_**A Universe far far away **_

"zes." Anakin finishes before he realizes he is in a primitive wood-built settlement, one that clearly hasn't been used in a long while. "Where am I?"

"A ghost town, on the planet **Earth**, well, one of them anyway." Chamie explains.

"And why are we here?"

"So you can see how much help my apprentice needs." Chamie motions to the broken wooden village and stone rubble before them. Anakin can make out the image of blue lightning flashing in the dust, as well as three people. One who is sitting on the ground nearby, and the other two who are exchanging blows.

"He better not be the one throwing lightning." Anakin mumbles as he tries to get a closer look. As he gets closer he makes out that the Lightning thrower was a tall, dark and malicious-looking man. In place of his hand is what looks like a reptilian claw. One that has the sheen of metal. The other is a boy, in his mid-teens. He has dark dirty-blond hair, and he seems to be just barely coming up on a state of fitness. But he clearly has a way to go. Anakin doesn't have a chance to really get a look at his pale face, or even see the color of the boy's eyes, he can only watch as the boy vanishes;

using speed and force to send the dark man into the air with his fist. "That's for attacking us!" the boy yells,

Before the dark man regains his composure, the boy begins to fly, Speeding towards the dark man, he kicks his foe straight down, yelling as he does. "That's for what you did to Raven!" The boy seems to be glowing with silver and green energy, as he crashes into his opponent, he roars as he clasps his hand to his enemy's black collar, "This is for insulting Mana." The boy pulls his fist back, but as he brings it down, the man vanishes.

"If you care so much about her, you should have made her stay home!" The dark man proclaims as he stands behind the person Anakin had seen earlier, a young girl, who looked about eighteen, wearing a long blue robe and has her long blond hair down, she is being held in the air by the force.

"A sith, in another dimension?" Anakin questions,

"Your affection and concern for her is your weakness!" The man ignites a red lightsaber, confirming Anakin's suspicions and quickly stabs it into the back of the girl, the crimson blade exits through her chest, and the sound of pain rings out.

Not from the girl, but from the young boy, "Spell, My Body as a Shield." the boy spits out blood as he falls to his knees,

"Ahh, so magic still affects you then, You really do want to protect her. So if I were to do this," The Dark force wielder clenches his fist as he looks at the girl, again the boy shouts in pain as his legs break underneath him. "Your a fool, your going to die because of your desire to protect a mere spirit."

"She's, more than just a weapon, or a spirit, or a girl." The boy protests as loud as he can, "She's my friend! and I'll keep fighting to protect her and everyone on this planet from scum like you! So SHUT THE HELL UP YOU SOULLESS!-"

"Silence fool!" the dark man clenches his other hand, and the boy's arms snap, silencing him. He drops the girl on the ground, the impact of the fall affects the boy, who struggles to keep conscious. "Your about to die, and you still refuse to give up! Is there no fear in you at all!" the dark mans reptile arm takes on a human form, and he slips on a glove, with green rocks on it. He picks the boy up by the collar, "Your just a child!" he slams the young man in the face with the gloved hand, "My new powers and ancient magic make what you do look like stage show tricks!"

The boy looks up from the hard ground. "Raven and Mana weren't afraid, so neither am I."

"Why do you defend those weaklings? 'You hurt Raven! You hurt Mana!' How pathetic, someone who can't save themselves doesn't deserve to protect anyone! What drives you to defy me when your death is upon you!" the villain mocks.

"Because," The teen breathes, lightning surrounds him and shoots at his enemy, sending him hurling away, "Controlled Lightning Guard!" the boy collapses, his strength spent.

"So it's love then? That's why I'll never understand you humans, love is a weakness that will get you killed against people like me!" The evil man dusts himself off, and dives at the boy, black wings burst from his back to give him speed, his crimson lightsaber ignites, and he is just about to hit the boy when..

the Chosen one steps in.

"Love, is more powerful than the dark side, and stronger than any one person can be on their own, you are the fool, and you will lose because of it." Anakin jumps in the evil man's way. His fist clenched as the dragon-Sith comes close. He snaps his hand open, and with a slap created by the force, the Sith is sent flying over the girls head, straight through a mountain. "My son taught me that." Anakin breathes as he feels his restored and slightly enhanced power. Reminding himself that he should not push himself so much.

"You... Your..."

"Anakin Skywalker lives again." Chamie walks to the boy, and rolls him on his back.

"He's certainly a brave one, if not foolish." Anakin comments on the boy's work.

"Weren't you once the same?" Chamie answers, placing her hands on her apprentice to heal him.

"He's done well."

"Okay, now I've seen everything." The teen complains,

"Die!" the dragon is back on his feet, and he charges at Anakin, lightsaber in hand,

Anakin avoids it and hits the sith again with a blast of the force. "Your tired from fighting him, you can't beat me."

"We'll see." again Anakin is attacked, this time with force lightning, but Anakin catches it with his right hand, absorbing it until his opponent uses both hands, and pushes all his anger into his attack.

"Your knowledge of the force is very limited." Anakin continues to absorb the lightning, but holds up his left hand, then drops it down like he's pushing something down, causing the dragon-Sith-man's face to slam into the rock-hard ground.

"Why you-"

Before he can finish, Anakin shoots the lightning back at him, temporarily silencing him.

"hold still!" Chamie says as she tries to set her student's bones back in place. While Anakin finally grabs one of his lightsabers.

"Who, are you?" the enemy, who Anakin is impressed upon by the force to call Malchior, demands.

"A failure, trying to right his wrongs." Anakin answers.

"Then Die!" Malchior's lightsaber flies back to his hand, and he ignites it, but Anakin ignites his own blade, a brilliant blue color shoots out, and blocks Malchior's red blade.

"I can't. Not today." lifting Malchior off the ground with the force, Anakin quickly slices Malchior's lightsaber in half. He gathers the force in his hands, focusing it into a huge attack.

"What is your name?"

"Skywalker." Anakin, charging the force between his hands, unleashes it upon the evil Malchior, sending him flying away.

"is that it?" The boy asks. "OW!" he complains as Chamie sets him arm back into place.

"No, You lose!" Malchior materializes over Chamie, but as he brings down his claw, Chamie stares into his soul.

"Leave. Now." Chamie commands, the mere aura of killing intent enough to severely damage someone.

Malchior quickly faded like a mirage... "Next time boy, You won't have any girls to save you."

"Next time, He won't need me!" Chamie roars at Malchior.

"If he's still alive." The boy complains.

"Just hold still, and don't panic." Chamie breathes deeply, and holds her hands over the boy, all at once, his bones crack and move back together, healing themselves in seconds, all of his wounds heal themselves up, and his clothing returns to normal. "all better."

"Is everyone ok?" the boy quietly asks before his eyes close.

"So his name then?" Anakin asks,

"Tyler." Chamie answers as she sees others she is allied with being helped to their feet by a mysterious woman wearing a face mask. "Call him Tyler."

"Is that his full name?"

"It's the only part that matters."

"Alright then, he has the lesson about loyalty to friends completed. So he can't be too much trouble."

"You'll see just how troublesome he can be Skywalker, I promise." Chamie smiles as she walks towards the girl.

"Well, no matter what, things won't be boring." Anakin says, smiling for the first time since he had regained his body, "there may be hope available yet."

_**Back in the Star Wars Galaxy, **_

The Dark Apprentice sits at a table, he has regained his original legs and arms, and fixed both his lightsabers up, he was wearing his standard Sith robes, here at the Mos Eisley cantina, no one dared to challenge a man with a visible lightsaber, especially if he had two.

Across the table sat Zenaku, who had his face covered with black cloth. "This is a good place, no?" He asks.

"A good place for criminals maybe, not us."

"Oh, well, I meant as a good place to find some soldiers interested in getting their hands on some power. Dark power." Zenaku continues, "For my plan, we'll need a few weak minded fools to help our cause."

"By all means." The dark apprentice responds, "Let our conquests begin!" The two knock their drinks together,

"For Passion!" They cheer.

"For Strength!" The Dark Apprentice adds,

"For Power!" Zenaku includes, then both yell;

"**For Victory**!"

* * *

-To Be Continued...-

I'm too tired for authors notes, if you have any questions, leave a review, and I'll answer them for the next chapter.

Good, night, please review, my brain needs rest...

Thanks to Ben Rachlin for the review!


End file.
